


Why you should chose Alliance

by Axelex12



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Drinking, F/M, Femdom, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Seduction, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Taverns, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Pro-Alliance Smut One-shot.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 6





	Why you should chose Alliance

Randal Rellard was a merry fellow, bright blue his jacket is with a gold pattern along the ridges as his muscled furry belly was there for all to see. He wore black pants that had a red sash around it that didn't help keep them up, forcing the Worgen to continiously pull his pants up over and over again.

Randal had a large mane on the back of his head, and a large chin that was connected with an incredibly wide grin. In said grin was a long pipe as smoke seeped from the nostrils of the Worgen as he walked with a long sword resting against his shoulder.

Randal sighed happily as he walked down the boardwalk of Booty Bay, hoping for some good ale and fine company. Happily, he walked into the first tavern he saw and stopped in the middle to see all the drunk merry-goers. All of them, be they Horde or Alliance, were in good spirits and great happiness.

He looked to the bar, and noticed a sight that caused his brow to rise. It was a female Night Elf, with long purple hair running down her back and such a voluptuous figure. She wore a pair of purple shoulder pads with silver lining, a chest plate colored black that reached down to her thighs, and long black boots that ran up to her thighs. Another noticeable feature were her purple bottoms, with a string band keeping it up as Randal would notice her rear pressed against the wooden chair as she drank at the bar.

Randal strolled over calmly and sat right next to her, putting down his sword and pressing it against the table as he nodded and grinned at the Night Elf woman. She had black markings around her glowing blue eyes, and a small almost unnoticeable smile.

"A Worgen in Booty Bay?" she inquired, "First time for everything."

"First time, you say?" gasped a shocked Randal, "Why would a Worgen stay away from such a lively place? Good food. Excellent Drink."

"And good company," she added calmly, "My name is Ashari Moonwisp. Yours?"

"Randal Rellard, my dear," he greeted with a tip of his pipe, "A Gilnean traveller who wants nothing more than to meet so many and drink so much."

"Sounds like you enjoy the finer things in life," Ashari said to him with a tilt of the head, "and what of your allegiances? Are you with the Alliance or the Horde?"

"Ah, a question not so easily answered, friend Moonwisp," answered Randal with a slight uneasiness, "I am not too keen on joining either. The choice of war is quite the hard one, no?"

"I agree," sighed Ashari sadly, "but we all have to pick a side, Randal, I wouldn't mind having someone as lively as you bolstering the ranks of our Alliance. I heard Worgens are quite efficient fighters, and you wouldn't be traveling the world if you were not."

"True, true," breathed out Randal as he sipped his beer, "but it is still a very difficult choice, it all has to do with one's own beliefs and the side's benefits."

"Benefits?" asked Ashari curiously.

"Correct," he continued, "One cannot go willy-nilly and join a side because one told them too, one has to look at the benefits of joining the Alliance."

Ashari pressed her finger against the rim of her mug and asked, "…Perhaps I can…tell you of some of the benefits in my room." Randal looked at her with curiosity, drinking more of his ale as he became anxious of the benefits.

Before he knew it, Randal was pushed on the comfy bed of a nice tavern room with Ashari standing in front of him with a dark mischievous grin.

"Now…let us get started," she said to him, reaching down and grabbing his pants. Randal watched with awe as she yanked them down to reveal his semi-flaccid knotted cock rest against his large furry balls as she grabbed the bottoms of her skimpy outfit.

"One of our primary advantages is the tactical strategy of our armies," she explained as she yanked them down, stepping over them and standing before him with her bottoms in her fingers and her slit a beautiful view for Randal.

"You don't say…" breathed out Randql as he watched her undo the back of her chest plate, soon revealing her large bouncing breasts as his member began to grow at the sight of such a lovely image.

"It's just a mixture of human knights, elven archers, and gnomish technology," she continued, climbing over Randal with a glint in her eye as her wet slit was just an inch above his hard penis, "As well as very good planning from our excellent generals."

"Of course, that is only a part of the factors that hold the Alliance together, Randal," she cooed, lowering her hips down with the cock-head rubbing against her needing sex before slamming her hips down. She groaned out as she felt that girth rub against her wet walls, and soon, Ashari began riding him with her lovely breasts bouncing for him.

"Oooohoho!" chuckled Randal in pleasure, "Tell me more!"

"Okay, okay," she panted out as Moonwisp rode her new Worgen friend, "another…is our technology…and magic…ah! Ah!"

"Slow down, friend!" urged Randal playfully, reaching down and massaging her rear end as she rode him wildly.

"I can't! I can't!" she moaned out, "You feel so good! Nyah! Ah! Oh! Mmmmh!" As she humped her new friend, Ashari looked down to see his long fat knot slide in and out of her as she felt his warm fuzzy hands play with her buttocks. Her mouth hung open as she went faster and faster, flesh clapping together as his large testicles squished against her ass over and over again.

Ashari arched her back and moaned in pleasure as shocks of orgasmic ecstasy raced through her body, after his knot got stuck in her vulva, with Randal watching her jiggling breasts with a dumb tongue-flapping grin as he enjoyed the company she gave him.

"By Elune's grace!" she cried out to him, "You are so big! Ah! Naaah! Mmmyah!" Ashari Moonwisp reached back and grabbed his hand clasping her right buttock as she clenched her eyes and dropped her jaw as the sounds of the bed creaking and flesh clapping together sent her over the edge.

Finally, she groaned out as she felt his white juice fill her up and spurt out her sex as Randal hooted out in relief, clenching his teeth and eyes as he pressed his head against the bed.

"Ho…ho…ho…" panted out Randal, with Ashari sitting on him with a relieved breath and a satisfied grin.

"And thirdly, we are more attractive than those Horde bitches" she concluded, sitting on him for hours as she bit her lip playfully, "and we are more intuned with the Elven arts of erotic love. Don't you agree?"

"Oh…I can…see that…" he panted out, releasing his grip on her ass as she slid off of him (when his knot went flaccid) and stood before him, reaching down and grabbing her gear from the wooden floor.

"We should do this again, Randal," she said as she slid her panties back in place.

"Oh…I agree, friend Moonwisp," laughed the Worgen as he yanked his pants up back to cover his shame, with Ashari buckling her chest plate back over her chest.

"And remember the Alliance's benefits, they will do you well," she said, walking out the room with a calm and lovely, 

"Ande'thoras-ethil."


End file.
